Henchmaniacs
The Henchmaniacs are a group of interdimensional demon criminals who reside in the Nightmare Realm. They all serve under Bill Cipher, a fellow demon who brought them together and helped release them onto Earth. The demons serve as antagonists during the Gravity Falls finale event "Weirdmageddon". Background The demons all indulged in various criminal activities across their respective dimensions before they eventually came to reside in a crawl space known as the Nightmare Realm. When a demon named Bill Cipher came into the dimension, they were all united under him and after Bill took it over, with Bill promising them that he would use the realm's connection to the Mindscape to enable them access to Earth. Role in the series The demon's make their first appearance as silhouettes seen in the episode "The Last Mabelcorn" when Bill is communicating with them through the Dreamscape. Near the end of "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future" Bill (in Blendin's body) tricks Mabel into giving him the rift which he he then immediately smashed, creating an opening into Bill's world. In "Weirdmageddon, Part 1", Bill finally brings the demons to Gravity Falls, Oregon and they prepare to cause havoc. When Ford Pines attempts to shoot Bill back into the rift with his quantum destabilizer, he misses and is captured by Bill who turns him into a golden statue as the demons watch. Avenging Ford, Dipper Pines confronts Bill but is overpowered by him. Bill then tells 8 Ball and Teeth that they can eat Dipper for a snack. However, Dipper is able to get away. Bill then converts a car into a sleek ride for himself and his friends to the Fearamid. Later in the episode, the demons party at Bill's Fearamid using the townsfolk as entertainment, and witness Bill vaporize Time Baby and the Time Police after the group arrives trying to arrest the demons. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," Bill's friends attempt to leave Gravity Falls to spread their chaos across the world, only to collide with an invisible barrier. Bill decides to inquire Ford how to get out, since he is the only one who knows how. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," the rebel group from the Mystery Shack encroach upon the Fearamid using the Mystery Shack-converted Shacktron. Bill sends his henchmaniacs to fight off the mech, growing to colossal size as they do. Eventually, the Shacktron defeats all the demons and allows the rebels to enter the Fearamid. However, after Bill destroys the Shacktron, the demons corner the remaining rebels. Following Bill's defeat, the demons are sucked back into the nightmare realm. Members 8 Ball= A green lanky demon covered in shackles with magic 8-balls for eyes. It along with Teeth attempted to eat Dipper, but failed to do so. It was partially petrified by an Eye-Bat while fighting Shacktron. |-|Amorphous Shape= A demon composed of many colorful squares. It was the only demon that did not participate in the fight against Shacktron. |-|Hectorgon= A red hexagon-shaped demon with a tie, hat, mouth and mustache. |-|Keyhole= A diminutive turquoise demon with a large forehead containing a keyhole-shaped hole. |-|Kryptos= A square-shaped demon with one eye similar to Bill. |-|Pyronica= A feminine humanoid demon surrounded in pink flames. |-|Paci-Fire= A dark grey infant-like demon with two large horns, a cross marking and a pacifier on its stomach, which conceals a second face. |-|Teeth= A demon that is a set of teeth with stout arms and legs. It along with 8-Ball attempted to eat Dipper but failed. |-|Xanthar= Also known as The Being Whose Name Must Never Be Said, it is a large, faceless behemoth. Trivia *In the altered opening sequence for "Weirdmagedden", the demons take the place of the series' main characters seen in the opening. Gallery S2e20 henchmaniacs.png Pyronogon.jpg S2e20_Planet_Pyronica.png S2e20_Planet_Tennis.png tumblr_nx09kxvJyU1uat6lwo1_1280.png S2e18_Pacifier.png S2e18_Hectorgon_and_Amorphous_Shape.png tumblr_nwzx7flucc1uku44xo1_1280.png S2e20_Hectorgon_full_view.png Opening_8_ball.jpg S2e18_8_Ball.png|8 Ball exciting through the portal S2e18_8_ball_close_up.jpg tumblr_o0hiynm4lR1ubw913o1_1280.jpg S2e18_teeth_close_up-2.jpg S2e18_Kryptos.png Opening_keyhole_running_with_keys.png S2e18_Keyhole.png tumblr_o031lrvppY1ubw913o1_1280.jpg tumblr_o0hiwvMsv51ubw913o1_1280.jpg tumblr_o031snSOJ21ubw913o1_1280.jpg S2e19_stacking_humans.png tumblr_nx09kxvJyU1uat6lwo1_1280.png Tumblr_nwzx14M87t1uku44xo1_1280.png S2e18_inside_fearamid.jpg Tumblr_nxawq5X6SS1uku44xo1_1280.png S2e20_Hectorgon_full_view.png S2e20_Planet_Xanthar.png Screenshot139c358c.png S2e20_8_Ball_hit_by_eye_bat.png|8 Ball's head being petrified by Eye-Bat S2e15_Betrayal.png S2e18_mayor_steps_up.png S2e18_should_we_eat_him.jpg S2e19_Party.png|Henchmaniacs partying at the Fearamid S2e19_time_to_take_our_chaos_worldwide.png|"Time to take our chaos worldwide!" S2e19_show_the_world_weirdness.png S2e19_bill_gang_hurt.jpg|Henchmaniacs hurt in pain after failing to take over the rest of the globe S2e19_running_away.jpg|The Henchmaniacs running from an angry Bill Cipher S2e18_the_whole_gang.jpg S2e18_party_of_the_demons.jpg S2e19_more_party.png S2e19_our_new_dimension.png S2e19_getting_use_to_taking_over.png|The Henchmaniacs failing to leave Gravity Falls S2e19_demon_ouch.png S2e19_almost_gets_key_hole.jpg S2e19_keyhole_close_up.jpg S2e15_cute_even.jpg S2e18_Pacifier_and_Pyronica.png|Pyronica with Paci-Fire S2e18_spin_the_person.png|"Spin the person!" S2e19_It_hurts.png|"It hurts!?" S2e19_most_diabolical_trap_i've_ever_created.png S2e20_Bill_eye_zap.png S2e20_what_do_you_think_pals.png S2e15_nightmare_realm.png S2e20_demons_growing.png|Henchmaniacs growing S2e20_demons_eviler_forms.png S2e20_Pacifier_glowing_eyes.png S2e20_Pyronica_jump.png S2e20_Pyronica_land.png S2e20_the_rest_land.png S2e20_face_to_face.png S2e20_face_to_face_2.png S2e20_face_to_face_3.png|Face to face with the Shacktron S2e20_Pyronica_Pacifier_and_Keyhole.png S2e20_PA_feedback.png S2e20_demons_exchange_glances.png S2e20_Pyronica_leads.png S2e20_ATTACK.png|"ATTACK!" S2e20_go_forth_and_destroy.png S2e20_demons_lined_up.png S2e20_Shacktron_surrounded.png S2e20_Shacktron_dino_punch.png Category:Demons Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Henchmen Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Minions Category:Disney characters Category:Legendary creatures